SEVEN - A HÉT
by mzperx
Summary: Harry rabszolgájának lenni jobb, mint az Azkaban. Piton tulajdonosának lenni valószínűleg borzalmasabb... Emily Waters: SEVEN c. történetének fordítása a szerző engedélyével.


Emily Waters: Seven

**Emily Waters: SEVEN**

**fordította: mzperx**

A történetet a szerző engedélyével fordítottam angolból!

Eredeti szerző és cím: _Emily Waters: Seven_

Eredeti angol szöveg elérhetősége: s/7606342/1/Seven

**Köszönet Smaragdnak, amiért bétázta a fordításomat!**

Leírás: _Harry rabszolgájának lenni jobb, mint az Azkaban. Piton tulajdonosának lenni valószínűleg borzalmasabb..._

Figyelmeztetés: _ál–severitus, szex említés szintjén, durva beszéd és sok–sok humor!_

HÉTFŐ

– Harry, ezt mindenképpen gondold át! – Hermione teljesen kifulladt, ahogy igyekezett lépést tartani vele. A fiú ugyanis teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta őt, figyelmét csakis új rabszolgájára, Perselus Pitonra fordította, amint az nyakörvvel, pórázon, engedelmesen követte őt anélkül, hogy akár egyszer is felnézett volna rá. – Harry, komolyan mondom, ez a legostobább dolog, amit valaha is tettél!

Harry nem értette, hogy mi Hermione gondja. Ez tényleg nem olyan, mintha Piton valaha is kedves lett volna bárkihez is. És ő még mindig egy elítélt halálfaló volt, akinek számos bűntettért kellett fizetnie, tehát nem értette, hogy mi a probléma azzal, ha egy elítélt bűnözőt kiemel az igazságszolgáltatás markából. Ami pedig Pitont illeti, ő igazán hálás lehet Merlinnek, hogy végül Harry Potter rabszolgájaként végzi az Azkaban helyett. Harry ugyanis elhatározta, hogy a tőle telhető lehető legjobb és legfelelősségteljesebb mester lesz: a jó magaviseletet jutalmazni fogja, a rosszat pedig büntetni, amennyiben szükséges. Most komolyan, ez egy fifti-fifti helyzet lesz mindkettőjük számára. Kivéve persze Hermionét, aki mindig talál valami panaszkodnivalót.

– Nézd, Hermione, én meghallgattalak téged, de már döntöttem. Piton a rabszolgám lesz, és kész.

– Professzor, mindent megteszek, hogy segítsek önnek! – kiáltotta Hermione, mikor Harry egy sürgető lökést adott Pitonnak, hogy mielőbb átjussanak a háza ajtaján. – Nagyon sajnálom, tudom, hogy ártatlan! Harry, kérlek, ne csinálj semmi ostobaságot!

Az ajtó a lány arcába csapódott, a fiú pedig megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Kíváncsi volt, hogy vajon a Hermionéval való vitája máris aláásta-e a tekintélyét Piton előtt. Egy óvatos pillantást vetett a rabszolgájára, de az egyáltalán nem tűnt úgy, mintha rajta nevetne.

– Tehát, most lefektetek néhány szabályt – mondta annyi önbizalommal, amennyit csak össze tudott gyűjteni.

Piton csak bólintott egyet.

– Engedelmeskedni fogsz nekem!

– Természetesen – értett egyet Piton.

– És... Öhm... Ha rosszul viselkedsz, akkor meg foglak büntetni, és erről nem akarok vitát nyitni veled!

– Nem fogok vitatkozni – biztosította Piton.

– És szexuálisan ki fogsz elégíteni engem, akármikor is követelem azt tőled! – fejezte be Harry.

Egy pillanatra csönd támadt közöttük, és fontolóra vette, hogy vajon túl messzire ment-e. De Piton csak ismételten bólintott válaszul.

– Ez természetesen boldoggá tenne engem. Szeretne szexelni most?

– Tessék? Nem, nem most. Majd ha, öhm... Ha kedvem lesz hozzá.

– Rendben. – Pitonnak még mindig nem volt semmi ellenvetése.

– Nos, öhm... – Eddig minden pompásan haladt. Sőt, túl jól. Semmi hiszti, semmi vita. Persze Piton nem volt ostoba, talán egy hónap Azkabanban elég volt neki ahhoz, hogy meggyőzze, nem ő a legrosszabb dolog, ami vele történhet. – Nos, eddig igazán jól viselkedtél – mondta Harry. – Van valami, amit szeretnél, öhm... jutalmul?

– Szeretnék egy cigarettát. – Válaszolta könnyedén Piton.

– Heh? – meredt rá Harry, mintha második feje nőtt volna. – Te dohányzol?

Piton csak bólintott.

– Ha ez túl nagy probléma, akkor úgy is rendben – mondta sztoikus nyugalommal. – Kibírom nélküle.

– Ööö, nem... Nem. Megígértem. Mit szívsz?

– Kanadai Klasszikus Ezüst.

– Oké.

A sor a Gringottsban nevetséges volt, és ugyanilyen nevetséges volt az idő, amit a pénzváltásra kellett szánnia. Amikor végül eljutott a mugli üzletig a Charring Cross Road-on, csak akkor szembesült vele, hogy nincs nekik Kanadai Klasszikusuk. Azok a szakosodott üzletek pedig, amelyek tartottak ebből az áruból, már be voltak zárva.

Harry bőszen szitkozódott az orra alatt. Hazamehetett volna és elismerhette volna a vereségét, de a kudarca vajon nem fogja aláásni csekély tekintélyét a rabszolgája előtt? Nem akarta máris tönkretenni azt a keveset, amit felépített, még ha ezzel azt is kockáztatja, hogy letartóztatják a határokon átnyúló hopponálásért – egészen a Torontói-szorosig.

Mire hazaért, már éjfél is elmúlt. A doboz cigit odadobta Pitonnak, aki ha köszönetet is mondott érte, azt nem hallotta már meg. Csak rádőlt a kanapéra és elájult a kimerültségtől. Még Voldemort kinyírása sem volt ennyire fárasztó.

KEDD

– Nem eszel! – mondta Harry, miközben aggodalommal figyelte Pitont.

– Sajnálom – felelte az, de nem tett semmit se azért, hogy étel kerüljön végre a gyomrába.

– Ne sajnáld, csak egyél!

– Nem tudok – felelte nyugodtan Piton. – Amikor az elsődleges táplálkozási szükségleteim nincsenek kielégítve, akkor nem tudom megemészteni a hétköznapi ételt.

Harry elkezdett fuldokolni, ahogy félrenyelte a spagetti tésztát.

– ... Tehát, mi az elsődleges táplálkozási szükségleted? – kérdezte.

– Az emberi vér – válaszolta Piton olyan hétköznapi stílusban, mintha csak egy fejes salátáról beszélne.

– Hogy mondtad?

– Vámpír vagyok, Harry. Ezt biztosan tudtad.

Harry nagyot nyelt. A diákok gyakran viccelődtek ezzel a suliban, de senki se vette komolyan. Mégis, most minden értelmet nyert. Piton kiélezett érzékszervei, az, hogy jobban kedveli a sötét helyeket, és az a tény persze, hogy nem halt bele a Nagini okozta vérveszteségbe.

– Szóval – motyogta Harry –, mit tegyek most?

– Nem kell tenned semmit – biztosította Piton. – Ha nem táplálnak vérrel, akkor néhány hét alatt természetes úton meghalok.

– Oh, nos, semmiképp se szeretném, hogy ez bekövetkezzen – mondta Harry kevés meggyőződéssel. – Öhm... azt hiszem, nyugodtan ihatsz az én véremből.

– Ez kurvára fájt! – morogta Harry, miközben összezárta a vágást a csuklóján. A fájdalom önmagában is elég rossz volt, de úgy érezte, kicsit szédül a vérveszteségtől, sőt, talán bármelyik pillanatban el is ájulhat.

– Sajnálom – mondta szomorúan Piton. – Ha szeretnéd, megbüntethetsz.

– Nos, ez nem éppen a te hibád, úgyhogy nem foglak, de... Baszd meg! Mégis milyen gyakran kell ezt megismételni?

– Csak egyszer egy héten – közölte Piton.

Harry ezt a pillanatot választotta az elájulásra.

SZERDA

– Ma szexelni fogunk – tájékoztatta Harry Pitont a késődélutáni órákban.

Piton beleegyezően bólintott, és követte őt a hálószobába. Harry, aki már átvette a pizsamáját, leült az ágyra, és várta, hogy Piton levetkőzzön. Amaz lassan és hatékonyan szabadult meg a ruháitól, miközben pislogás nélkül bámulta Harryt.

Igazán hangulatos volt nézni, ahogy a szexi Piton vetkőzik, de a bámulása ugyanakkor nyugtalanító volt. Egy ideig a 'szexi' és a 'nyugtalanító' ádáz harcot vívtak Harry fejében, míg végül a merevedése végkép összezsugorodott a másik tekintete alatt.

– Mit szeretnél? Milyen pozíciót vegyek fel? – érdeklődött Piton tárgyilagosan.

– Öhm... – pirult el Harry. Nem, semmiképpen sem volt hajlandó beismerni, hogy merevedési nehézségei vannak. – Igazából, én csak hozzád akartam bújni.

Piton bólintott, és bebújt az ágyba, Harry pedig magukra húzta a takarót, miközben szorosan átölelte a másikat. Piton mindenhol szúrt, és igazán kényelmetlen pózban feküdt, így átölelni mégsem volt olyan mókás, mint azt Harry elképzelte.

Aztán Piton horkolni kezdett, ami körülbelül úgy hangzott, mint mikor egy kisteherautó robog végig a földúton, Harry ismételten csak átkozódott az orra alatt. De amikor a horkolás fokozatosan egyre megnyugtatóbbá vált, végre ő is elszenderült, nem is törődve azzal, hogy még csak délután négy óra van.

Harry arra ébredt, hogy valami az arcán csimpaszkodik és akadályozza a légzését. Ez a "valami" kissé bőrszerűnek, imitt-amott meg szőrösnek tűnt és lefedte az egész száját, meg az orrát. Harry megpróbálta elhessegetni a kezével. A "dolog" megrándult ugyan, de nem ment sehova. Végül kinyitotta a szemeit és meglátta a "valamit", ami gyanúsan hasonlított egy nagy, fekete denevérre, mely az arcán alszik.

Felsikított, és megragadta, hogy letépje magáról, ám a denevér úgy csimpaszkodott, mintha az élete múlna rajta, egyre csak csikorgó hangokat bocsájtott ki magából, ahogy pánikba esett, és olyan hevesen verdesett a szárnyaival, hogy majd kiverte Harry szemeit.

Amikor Harrynek végre sikerült leszednie magáról a szörnyet, bemenekült a fürdőszobába, és magára zárta az ajtót. Jó időbe tellett, mire a szívdobogása elcsitult, és a kézremegése lecsillapodott.

– Sajnálom – mondta Piton. – El is felejtettem mondani, hogy egy denevér-animágus vagyok.

Harry az égnek emelte kezeit.

– Mi a francnak érezted szükségét, hogy denevérré változz, miközben egy ágyban aludtál velem?

– Ez ösztönös – magyarázta Piton. – Ha szükségét érzem, hogy kényelmet nyújtsanak, de senki sincs mellettem, aki ezt megtenné, akkor visszatérek az animágus alakomba. Ösztönös reakció, amit nem tudok megakadályozni.

– Mégis mit akarsz ezzel mondani? Én... Én épp, hogy átkozottul öleltelek téged!

– Éreztem a felém táplált ellenszenvedet – felelte Piton mindenféle vádaskodás nélkül a hangjában.

– Nem talállak ellenszenvesnek. Ez csak... Nézd, az épp elég rossz, hogy dohányzol, ráadásul még vámpír is vagy! Meg még denevér is! Van egyáltalán még valami, amiről tudnom kellene, mielőtt lefekszünk?

Piton megrázta a fejét.

– Nem hiszem.

CSÜTÖRTÖK

Végre reggel szexeltek. Harry eldöntötte, hogy most meg fogja dugni Pitont és végre célt ért. Piton lelkesen engedelmeskedett neki, visszalökött, forgatta a csípőjét, és olyan kis édes hangocskákat adott ki, amelyek nagyon tetszettek Harrynek.

Együtt aludtak el és egészen reggelig így is maradtak összegabalyodva.

– Nagyon ügyes voltál – mondta Harry este Pitonnak. – Szeretnél valamilyen jutalmat? Csak kérlek, ne kérd, hogy hozzak neked még több cigit.

– Rendben – értett egyet Piton. – Használhatom a pálcádat?

– Ugye nem akarsz megölni, vagy ilyesmi? – kérdezte a másik kétkedve.

– Persze, hogy nem – biztosította Piton. – Miért akarnék végezni valakivel, aki önként biztosít nekem vért minden héten?

Harry megborzongott. Tényleg szerette volna, ha Piton nem emlékeztetné rá folyton.

– Rendben – adta át a pálcáját végül.

Piton magára irányította a pálcát, miközben egy olyan varázsigét kántált, amit Harry nem ismert. Egy halványrózsaszín derengés fogta körül Piton gyomrát, aki csak egyre azt bámulta.

– Ez... furcsa – motyogta.

– Mi a furcsa? – követelte Harry azonnal.

– Ugye használtál fogamzásgátlót szex közben? – kérdezte Piton.

– Miért használtam volna... Piton, basszus, ne próbáld meg nekem azt mondani, hogy...

A halvány fény egy pillanatra se tűnt úgy, hogy el akarna oszolni Piton gyomra körül.

– Terhes vagyok – közölte Piton.

PÉNTEK

– Ne mond nekem, hogy minden rendben, mert semmi sincs rendben! A... a gyerek is vámpír lesz?

– Nem tudom – felelte Piton fáradtan. Igaz, ami igaz, legalább olyan feldúltnak tűnt, mint Harry maga.

– Hogy tehetted ezt velem? – vádaskodott Harry. – Miért nem figyelmeztettél, hogy a férfi varázslók is képesek teherbe esni? – Piton vállat vont.

– Azt hittem, tudod.

– Hogy a francba kellett volna tudnom? Nem mintha lett volna szexuális felvilágosítás a Roxfortban! Figyelmeztetned kellett volna! Tudtad, hogy a muglik között nőttem fel − vádolta keserűen Harry.

–Tényleg? – nézett rá csodálkozva Piton.

– Mégis mit jelentsen ez? Persze, hogy igen! Anyám testvére nevelt fel!

Piton kifejezetten zavart arckifejezéssel bámult rá.

– Attól tartok, nem emlékszem gyermekkorod részleteire. Mondd még egyszer, mi is volt az anyád neve?

Harry fáradtan dörzsölgette a szemeit.

– Lily Evansnak hívták.

– Nem cseng ismerősen.

– Apám meg James Potter volt.

– Hmmm, semmit sem mond nekem ez a név.

Harry erre megint csak pislogni tudott, miközben kétségbeesetten küzdött, hogy leküzdje ezt a föléje kerekedő, nagyon is valószínűtlen helyzet okozta rettenetes érzést.

– És mi jut eszedbe Sirius Black neve hallatán? Ez csak mond valamit?

Piton bocsánatkérően megvonta a vállát.

– Piton! – kiáltott fel Harry végül.

– Hmmm?

– Miért nem emlékszel semmire?

– Csak gyaníthatom, de azt hiszem, mágikus amnéziám van – tájékoztatta a másik. – Ez előfordul a varázslóknál illetve boszorkányoknál, ha túlságosan is sok traumatikus emléket kellene feldolgozniuk.

– Huh! – Harry ezt hallva nagyot nyelt. – Tehát... uh... mi erre a gyógymód?

– Tudtommal nem létezik ilyen. A varázsló visszanyerheti az emlékeit természetes úton egy idő után, ha biztonságos és szeretetteljes környezet veszi körül.

– Kibaszott pokol! – káromkodott Harry, miközben Piton csak nézett rá. – Ne mondd nekem, hogy többé már nem is vagy önmagad! – megragadta rabszolgája vállait és istenesen megrázta. – Válaszolj. Most. Azonnal!

Piton azonban csak hűvös tekintettel bámult rá.

– Potter, kérlek ne rángass! Különben még talán visszatérek az animágus alakomba, és az árthat a babának.

Harry erre gyorsan elengedte a másikat.

– Vagy akár a baba is átalakulhat denevérré? – viccelődött boldogtalanul.

– Erre még nem gondoltam eddig – ismerte el Piton. – Bár azt hiszem, ez sem zárható ki.

SZOMBAT

– Nézd, sajnálom, hogy kiabáltam veled tegnap – mondta Harry. – És sajnálom... Nos, tudod, hogy felcsináltalak, de most muszáj mindent megtennünk a pici jólétéért. Tehát igyekszem majd jobban megértőnek mutatkozni. Megkapsz mindent, amire csak szükséged lesz, ígérem!

Piton csak bólintott, bár láthatólag még mindig kicsit betegnek érezte magát. Harry leült a kanapéra és intett neki, hogy jöjjön át hozzá. Az idősebb férfi a lábai elé térdelt.

– Nem, gyere! Ülj ide mellém! – veregette meg maga mellett a kanapét, mire a másik odaült. Harry felsóhajtott. _Végül is semmi szörnyűség sem történt, eddig. Tehát Piton egy vámpír. Meg denevér is. Nem mellékesen cigizik és még amnéziás is. Ja, és el ne felejtkezzen persze arról se, hogy már terhes is, de ez... ez még mindig működhet. Minden rendben lesz – _döntötte el Harry_ –, mert erős fog maradni és gondoskodó lesz, a helyes dolgot fogja eztán tenni és rendbe hoz mindent._

Harry a kezeibe fogta Piton arcát és megcsókolta, Piton pedig visszacsókolta.

– Biztonságban leszel velem – ígérte Harry.

Piton ezt hallva lehunyta a szemeit.

– Szeretlek – lehelte gazdája az ajkaira.

– Én is szeretlek, Harry – mormogta Piton, aztán hirtelen az arca rettentő módon eltorzult, mintha kimondhatatlan fájdalom gyötörte volna.

– Perselus! – kiáltott fel riadtan Harry. – Mi a baj?

– Az emlékeim! – suttogta fájdalmas hangon Piton. – Kezdek emlékezni mindenre.

– Semmi baj! – mondta a másik. – A karjaimba foglak tartani, míg túl nem leszel rajta. Egészen végig.

Jó óra is eltelt, mire Piton abbahagyta a rázkódást és a remegést a másik karjaiban. Harry végig ölelte őt, simogatta a haját, és kérdezgette, hogy jól van-e. Piton nem válaszolt, csak a vállai rázkódtak hevesen.

– Ne sírj! – suttogta Harry, miközben megnyugtatóan simogatta a hátát. – Nem lesz semmi baj!

Piton szemei, mikor végül felemelte a fejét, szárazak voltak, de egy nagyon furcsa tekintettel bámult az előtte ülőre.

– Kölcsönkérhetem a pálcádat, Harry? – kérdezte.

– Nem! – csattant fel az erre.

– Ahogy óhajtod – hunyászkodott meg erre azonnal Piton. – Ez valószínűleg úgy is semmiség.

– Csak mondd el...

– Nem akarlak megijeszteni...

– Ha csak elmondanád, hogy mégis miféle probléma lehet...

– Harry, nincs semmi mondanivaló. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az semmiféle módon sem történhetett meg.

– Rendben, te nyertél. Itt van, vedd kölcsön a pálcám!

Piton először Harryre irányította a pálcáját, aztán magára. A hangnélküli varázslatát egy, a kettejüket összekötő, kéken izzó fénysugár követte. Piton elsápadt és a pálca kiesett a kezéből, messzire gurulva a padlón.

– Piton, mi a fene folyik itt? – követelte Harry.

Piton lesütötte a szemeit.

– Harry, én vagyok az apád!

VASÁRNAP

Harry ténylegesen nem is emlékezett arra, hogy kirohant a házból. Az egész szombat este helyén egy nagy lukas folt tátongott elméjében. Valószínűleg céltalanul bolyonghatott London utcáin, aztán leitta magát a sárga földig és az öngyilkosságot is megkísérelhette, mert mire hajnali öt táján felbukkant Ron és Hermione küszöbén, bűzlött az olcsó Lángnyelv Whiskytől, és úgy nézett ki, mint aki épp egy mugli busz alól mászott ki.

Csak ledobta magát Hermionéék nappalijában a kanapéra és magzati pózba gömbölyödött.

Hermione megrázta kicsit a vállát és kedvesen érdeklődött, hogy minden rendben van-e vele, de Harry csak a fejét rázta.

– Mi történt, Harry?

– Vér. Terhes denevérek. Apa. Amnézia – csuklotta Harry.

– Ennek így nincs sok értelme – mutatott rá szelíden a lány.

– Én... Tévedtem – zokogta Harry –, a rabszolgaság rossz... Hermione... Kérlek, csinálj valami.

– Mégis mit? – kérdezte az komolyan.

– Intézd el, hogy Piton szabad legyen – könyörgött Harry. – Talán majd csak... csak elmegy, és én végre elfelejthetem ezt az egészet, mintha mi se történt volna.

– Akarsz beszélni róla?

– NEM!

– Rendben. Máris elkezdek kutatni, hogy hogyan szabadíthatnád fel. Addig aludj egy kicsit.

Harry aludt és álmodott. Azt álmodta, hogy denevérek itták ki a vérét és szexeltek az arcán. Nem is volt annyira rossz.

Piton kinyúlva feküdt a kanapén Potter nappalijában, miközben bekapcsolta a tévét és a csatornák között váltogatott, amíg rá nem talált a _Star Trek_ egyik ismétlésére. Elmosolyodott. Ez felidézte a régi emlékeket, méghozzá jókat! Ő és Lily Evansék nappalijában ültek a díványon, és fogadásokat kötöttek, hogy melyik vörösinges dől ki először.

Hihetetlenül elégedettnek érezte magát ez egyszer. Csupán egy hétbe tellett kiüldöznie Pottert a saját házából. No, sok munkába került persze, elvégre a vérivás nem egy túlzottan kellemes dolog, ha az ember nem vámpír. Potter arcára varázsolni azt a denevért sem volt éppenséggel könnyű, de megérte a fáradtságot. Potter olyan gyorsan menekült ki a szobából, hogy észre se vette az ágy mögé bújt Pitont. Persze, mire a fiú visszatért, a denevért már eltüntette, ő pedig elfoglalta az eredeti helyét az ágyon.

A többi aztán már tényleg ment, mint a karikacsapás. Elképesztő, az emberek mi mindent el nem hisznek, ha a megfelelő módon tálalják nekik a híreket. Mindenesetre, lassan az egész a végéhez közeledett. Nem aggódott, hogy Potter visszatérne... valaha is. Biztosra vette, hogy a következő személy, akit a küszöbön meg fog látni, az Granger lesz, amint átnyújtja neki a felszabadításáról szóló iratokat és sok szerencsét kíván az új életéhez.

Piton a zsebébe nyúlt és előhúzta a még mindig bontatlan doboz Kanadai Klasszikus Ezüstöt. elgondolkodva bámult rá. Sohase dohányzott, de most tűnődött, talán ki kellene próbálnia. Körmével megkapargatta a cigis dobozt burkoló nejloncsomagolást, aztán mégis másként döntött. Bontatlanul fogja hagyni a csomagot határozta el , mint a jól végzett munka mementóját.

Vége


End file.
